In the existing network architecture, the service platform is deployed behind the core network. With the proposing of the 5G network concept and the service requirement, the Mobile Edge Compute (MEC) technology emerges at the right moment. By the MEC technology, the service platform can be deployed close to the mobile edge.
According to the actual deployment location of the service platform, the service servers are divided into local service servers and remote service servers, wherein the local service servers are deployed at the access network side (e.g., base station side), the remote service servers are deployed at the core network side, and the remote service servers refer to the service servers which are not deployed locally. Due to the local deployment of the service servers, the MEC server can realize the shunting of the local service, so that the User Equipment (UE) can access the local service nearby without the transmission network and the core network, so the bandwidth consumption of the transmission network can be reduced, the service delay can be reduced and the user perception can be improved.
However, this existing local service shunting method is to obtain the bearer information corresponding to the UE based on the monitoring of the signalling and the traffic data of the S1 interface between the evolved-Node B (e-NB) and the Evolved Packet Core (EPC) by the MEC server, and then realize the transmission of the traffic data according to the bearer information. Its application premise is that the UE is in the Radio Resource Control (RRC) connected state, since only when the UE is in the RRC connected state, the e-NB has the context information of the UE, and the S1 interface between the e-NB and the EPC has the transmission of the signalling and the traffic data related to the UE. However, for the UE in the RRC idle state, the MEC server cannot establish the correspondence between the IP address of the UE and the bearer information of the UE through the above-mentioned monitoring process, so the MEC server can only discard the data when the local service server sends the data to the UE via the MEC server, so that the shunting of the local service cannot be completed.
In the prior art, in order to implement the shunting of the local service, the UE must be in the RRC connected state, while in order to make the UE be in the RRC connected state, the application layer of the UE and the application layer of the local service server are required to establish the heartbeat mechanism, and meanwhile the shorter heartbeat cycle is employed. Furthermore, in order to avoid releasing the UE by the e-NB in the survival detection way to cause the UE to enter the RRC idle state, there is a need to turn off the UE survival detection switch of the e-NB or properly extend the setting of the UE survival detection cycle.
Based on the above analysis, there are the following drawbacks in the prior art:
(1) in the most scenarios, the UE needs to install the related application (APP) so that the UE and the local service server ensure that they are always in the RRC connected state by the heartbeat mechanism, which will limit the popularization and application of the prior art greatly;
(2) the heartbeat mechanism also makes the power consumption problem of the UE more prominent, which causes the poorer user experience;
(3) once the UE is in the RRC idle state, it cannot complete the called process and thus cannot realize the shunting transmission of the local service;
(4) due to the usage limitation of the UE survival detection method, the usage effectiveness of the radio resources of the e-NB may also reduce therewith.